The present invention relates to a support device and more particularly to a golf bag support device.
A conventional golf bag with a support device is shown in FIG. 1. This support device includes a bag A, two legs B pivotably attached to bag A, and a support C pivotably attached to legs B. In use, a user may pull bag A outward to form an angle with respect to legs B (i.e., inclined) for stably placing bag A on the ground. However, the previous design suffered from two disadvantages:
1. It is unsightly because base C1 is disposed between extended legs B and bag
2. It is not stable due to the flat surface contact between base C1 and the ground. In practice, the golf bag is susceptible to falling when a foreign object slightly collides with it.
An improvement is to make a corrugated base C1 for enhancing the stability. However, the appearance of the whole golf bag is still not pleasant.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a golf bag support device. The golf bag has the advantages of being stable when standing, easy to access golf clubs, and aesthetic. The support device includes a support threadedly secured to the bottom of the golf bag, and having an opening on a side and a recess with toothed-shape edges adjacent to the opening; a flexible member open at the top and one side having a corrugated surface with tooth-shaped edges matingly corresponding to the recess and a bottom attached to the corrugated surface; a flexible extension member with one end pivotably attached to the bottom of the flexible member and the other ends pivotably attached at predetermined positions of the legs; and two legs with top ends pivotably attached to the top edge of the golf bag. In operation, the bag is pulled outward such that the corrugated surface of the flexible member is compressed by the weight of the bag and golf clubs, and an extension member is bent to cause the legs to extend outward to form an angle with respect to the bag. This forms a three-legged support by the legs, support, and flexible member for the golf bag. As a result, the golf bag is stably inclined against the ground. Further, the grips of golf clubs are extended above the opening of the bag due to the compression of the flexible member. This facilitates the access of the golf clubs. Moreover, this golf bag support device is aesthetic.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a golf bag support device wherein the support is omitted and the flexible member is made as a hollow body with a corrugated surface and a bottom being directly secured to the bag.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.